


Day 2227

by TLvop



Category: Atelier Escha and Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, just because you're an alchemist doesn't mean you figure things out <em>quickly</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2227

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



The atelier feels weirdly small with Logy back in it after two years with him gone, but maybe that's just because Escha is so aware of him. He’s been back almost a _week_ , and she still can’t stop sneaking glances at him. She’s not sure how much of it is because she almost can’t believe he’s there, and how much if it is because of how his shoulders have filled out during his two years in Central City. But – but it’s not that much of the latter, okay? She’s not a weirdo, ogling her partner. She’s an _alchemist_.

“Hey, Escha,” he says, and she looks over, pretending he’s entirely startled her out of her tidying up.

“Oh! Yes, Logy?” she asks, tucking a stay piece of hair behind her ear as she goes to join him at the table.

“I, uh – I was wondering if you could help me with drafting the budget. Your records are great! I’m just not really sure I understand what this is.” Logy points with his pen to a line on one of the records.

“Oh!” Escha laughs, and tucks herself into the chair next to Logy, shoulder bumping lightly against his as she leans in. “That’s money Linca gave me, to compensate for taking healing salve beyond her expected amount. So it’s an intradivision transfer, see?”

“Oh, yeah,” he laughs too. “I forgot that’s how you ... how we lay them out here.” He glances down to her, and stills.

She stills, too, suddenly realizing exactly how much she’s leaning into him. She’s about to back up, and apologize, but instead he leans down to close the distance.

Escha hasn’t been kissed since she was thirteen and in love with a boy who ended up being a total jerk, but she remembers it being awkward and weird and kind of wet, and not as straightforward and natural as this seems. It takes her a moment to catch on, maybe, but it’s a nice sort of delayed reaction.

Then he breaks it off, wide-eyed. “Sorry!” he exclaims.

Escha stares back at him, breathless, and pushes his chair back, standing up in a rush and staring blankly for a moment. He turns and walks out of the atelier, head down, shoulders tucked in, pen still in his hand.

“L-Logy!” Escha catches on his chair as she pushes herself out of hers, and knocks it over. Once she’s untangled herself, she runs after him, pulling the door open, and catches sight of his red coat as he’s about to leave the office. “Wait!”

Miss Marion blinks up from her desk. “Is ... everything all right, you two?”

Logy’s frozen in place in the doorway, and Escha can’t look away from him.

“I’ll just... go.”

“No,” Escha says, suddenly angry. “You won’t.” She swallows, hard, and glances sideways to her boss. “We’re fine, Miss Marion, my partner and I just need to talk. In our atelier.”

Logy’s staring at her when she looks back to him. Escha raises her chin, challenging, and steps back. She opens the door wider, somewhere between a demand and an invitation. He glances at Miss Marion, ducks his head, and looks back to Escha. Then he very clearly makes a decision, and walks back in.

“What are you doing?” she hisses at him, once the heavy door is closed. She sets the lock, hand trembling slightly. He stands as far away from her as he can while staying near the door, back against the wall, stiff. He crosses his arms protectively over his chest.

“That was – it was very unprofessional of me, Miss Malier. It – it won’t happen again.”

“Don’t call me that, Logy!” Escha feels like she’s going to cry. She squints her eyes, to hold in the tears. “I’m not – that isn’t why I’m mad at you!”

Logy stares at her, arms uncrossing. His hands hover slightly at his sides, like he’s not sure of what to do with them. He swallows. “It’s... not?”

Escha glances to the door, and Miss Marion behind it. She wets her lips, nervous, and grabs Logy by the front of his coat and drags him further into the atelier. He follows, wide-eyed.

“Logy,” she says, voice low, but despite all of her other feelings she can’t help there being a hidden laugh. For someone usually so cool, her partner has a pretty silly confused face.

“Y-yeah?”

“Um. People don’t usually come back from their high level Central jobs to a specific Branch after two years because of, uh, promises they made for professional reasons.”

“Oh,” he says, and looks down at where her hand is still clutched in his coat.

She blushes at the look, throat kind of dry, but she doesn’t let go.

“ _Oh_ ,” he says, again. “Well, uh – if that’s the case – why didn’t you say anything?”

“Y-you’re really hard to read!” She blurts out, offended at him for even asking. “And... I wasn’t sure if you still thought of me as a kid.”

“Ha.” Logy reaches out, hand brushing over her cheek. “Well, _you_ were the one who said I was like your big brother.”

“You know what I _meant_. And that was years and _years_ ago.”

“All right.”

“...All right?” Escha squeaks, slightly, as the corner of his eyes crinkle at her. He’s _really close_.

“I don’t think of you as a kid,” he says, and kisses her again; careful like it’s an experiment he doesn’t want to get wrong.

Escha makes a noise, and pulls herself up towards him with her grip on his coat.

He breaks it off, after a moment, a little short of breath. “But, um,” he says. “Probably not on company time.”

“We’ll make it up later,” she breathes out. She grins and reaches up, her fingers sliding through his hair, to pull him back down for another kiss. She knows Miss Marion will keep an eye out for Manager Grumman coming, and even if he does – well, maybe this isn’t the reason she got a lock installed, but it’s sure coming in handy.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really the fault of your awesome letter for getting me hooked on these kids and their dumb faces, but I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Have a great Yuletide!


End file.
